


Knot for Me

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Cages, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Master Sam Winchester, Master/Slave, Omega Dean Winchester, Representation, Sex Slave Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Sam is concerned when his slave Omega, Dean, has some problems with milking a knot. When they discover the cause, it causes some changes in their relationship and truths to be revealed...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Knot for Me

Dean sat back against Sam’s legs in the waiting room, an unexpectedly gentle hand carding through his hair.

“Sh. We’re here to have some testing done. Don’t fret, slave,” said Sam.

“I’m sorry, Master,” said Dean. He knew he was speaking out of turn but Sam simply bent down and kissed his cheek.

“This is for your health. I won’t punish you for any questions you have, Dean,” said Sam. “Please feel free to ask.”

“Is this because I’m so horrible at my knot training?” he asked.

“Yes, Dean. You’re impeccable in all other areas so your severe lack of...milking capabilities has me concerned. I fear it may not be an issue of your will that is the problem,” said Sam. Dean frowned and lowered his head just as he and Sam were called in. He was surprised when Sam grabbed his arm and encouraged him to walk on his feet but in public spaces, sometimes Sam preferred Dean keep his hands clean.

They followed a nurse back to an exam room and after a few vitals were taken, Dean lay back on the cold exam table, naked and with his feet in stirrups.

“Ah, Sam,” said the doctor as he stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind him. “And this must be the prized slave you’ve told me about. He is quite handsome.”

“Very well trained as well, even to home training which is what brings us in. I’ve had Dean for nearly six months now but his ability to milk a knot is...barely existent,” said Sam. “It’s quite disappointing.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” said Dean again.

“Shush, Dean. I will not have you apologize for a flaw you have no control over,” said Sam. Dean stared at him and blinked, nodding quietly to himself. “I was hoping his knotting reflexes could be checked.”

“Of course. I’ll do an examination of his channel and then we can test his read outs,” said the doctor. He grabbed a stool and rolled over, pulling out the medium size plug that Dean always wore, setting it aside for a moment. “Hm.”

He clicked on a small flashlight and checked Dean’s gape, tugging on Dean’s sensitive rim.

“May I speak to your slave directly?” asked the doctor. Sam nodded and the doctor pushed a finger inside. “Dean, when you underwent presentation, was it natural or induced?”

“Induced,” said Dean.

“I figured as much,” said the doctor. “Sam, your Omega can’t milk a knot because he doesn’t have knotting muscles developed.”

“He doesn’t?” asked Sam.

“No, not at all. He has taken knots before I assume, correct?” he said.

“Many times,” said Sam. “With great interest always.”

“That’s quiet remarkable then as without knotting muscles, your Omega’s body lacks the...elasticity required to take a knot. The process is quite painful without those muscles,” said the doctor.

“What are you saying? My Omega can’t milk a knot?” asked Sam.

“No. I’m surprised he can do any milking at all. He shouldn’t even be taking one it’s so painful. I see scar tissue from previous tears,” said the doctor.

“What’s the remedy?” asked Sam.

“In this situation, we recommend representation however, there is a chance his dynamic would change. In a slave, that can result in a loss of ownership as you know,” said the doctor. “You can take some time to decide if you wish.”

“Representation,” said Sam. “I want that.”

“You are aware that if he presents as anything other than Omega, you will no longer own him, correct?” asked the doctor. Sam looked at Dean who looked a whole lot of confused.

“Just have him do it again,” said Sam, walking out the door.

  
  
  
  


The next day Dean was fidgeting in his hospital gown, the doctor handing him some clothes and paperwork. 

“Do you understand, Dean? You’re an Alpha now,” said the doctor. “You’re free to go.”

“I understand,” said Dean. 

Half an hour later he was on the road, walking aimlessly with his newfound freedom. He walked and walked and walked until he came to a door and knocked, his eyes glancing down when it opened.

“Master,” said Dean.

“I’m no longer your master, Dean. You are free to go wherever you wish,” said Sam.

“Can I come in?” asked Dean. Sam nodded and stepped aside, surprised when Dean grabbed his hand and pressed it flat against his jeans. “I don’t care if I’m Alpha. Alpha’s can have Master’s if they agree to it.”

“Dean-”

“Please. I know I look different down there but I am really good at my job and I can learn to milk, I can. I need to practice more is all,” said Dean. Sam grabbed the Alpha’s arms and backed him against the nearest wall.

“Knotting you has always felt wrong and I now understand why. It was painful for you. You know I’m not opposed to dishing out a punishment but when you are perfection under me, only to be treated with pain as a reward? I can’t agree to that under any circumstances,” said Sam. Dean’s shoulders dropped and he stared up at Sam. “You’re a young, fit, attractive Alpha, Dean. You can do whatever you want in this world now. I can give you some money to help you-”

“I don’t want your money. I want my Master’s cock,” said Dean. “I want it.”

“Dean, your years of servitude-”

“I volunteered to be a slave. I picked this,” said Dean. “Don’t forget that.”

“You choose to be a slave? Why?” asked Sam.

“Because I didn’t have a family,” he said quietly. “I wanted a home, not a street corner. Training was hard and you’re a little mean sometimes but I fucking love sex and you’re so kind and rough in a good way in bed and we both know I only act out on occassion because I love it when you spank my hole.”

“Dean-”

“Maybe knotting hurt but I don’t regret it. I’m a knotslut and don’t you dare take that away from me. I want this. I want to be your bitch. I am. Let me have it back, Sam. Please.”

Dean dropped to his knees and clasped his hands behind his back, bowing his head in submission.

“Undress,” said Sam. Dean complied and returned to his previous position, Sam squatting down and gripping his dick. “Look how big your dick got. Look at that knot. You’re bigger than most Alpha’s, Dean...and if you can fuck me with that knot and not come, I’ll take you back. It’ll be different but I’ll take you back.”

“Fuck yes,” said Dean, pushing Sam down on the foyer so fast Sam didn’t know what to do. Dean had never fucked anything a day in his life and Sam didn’t plan on telling him to stop. Dean ripped Sam’s pants down and spread his cheeks. “You need prep.”

“I’m ordering you to fuck me raw. Do it or get the fuck out.”

Dean shoved Sam’s face down and Sam felt the fat bulge of a cockhead at his hole. He let out a silent gasp as Dean shoved inside. He yelped when the pain hit him and then he felt it far too quickly. The knot. God. It was going to rip him in two.

“Fucking. Asshole,” mumbled Dean, delivering powerful thrusts, slamming into Sam’s hole until it was puffy and wrecked. Dean started to knot fuck him and Sam whined, Dean holding him steady as the knot started to swell.

“Dean, it hurts,” whimpered Sam. “Stop.”

“No. We had a deal,” said Dean. “I knot you without coming and I get to stay. One of us has a lot of more training when it comes to not coming so fucking take it. Alpha.”

Dean slammed his knot inside, swelling to tie him and Sam together. Sam came all over the floor and Dean rutted against him a few more times, petting his hand over Sam’s head.

“It burns,” said Sam. “Fuck. God how did you never mention that?”

“It’s going to take a bit to come down since I didn’t come,” said Dean, laying on the floor with a pant.

“How the fuck did you not come?” asked Sam over his shoulder.

“I know how to please my Master,” said Dean. 

“Dean,” said Sam, Dean swallowing hard. “If you would like to stay, you may stay. You are free to change your mind at any time.”

“Thank you, Master,” said Dean, nuzzling his head against the back of Sam’s neck.

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

  
  
  


**One Week Later**

“Fuck,” said Dean at breakfast, slamming his fist against the table. Sam smirked and set down a glass of orange juice. Some things had changed around home. Dean had more freedoms in some areas as was his right as an Alpha but others...other’s had become more extreme, at Dean’s urging.

“I did not say hole training would be easy for you,” said Sam. “You have taken far larger.”

“My body isn’t built to take things in the ass,” said Dean, gripping the edge of the table and breathing hard.

“Do you wish to discontinue?” asked Sam. Dean stared at him, Sam cocking his head. “Dean?”

“It just hurts a lot,” said Dean. 

“Up,” said Sam. Dean whined and stood up, Sam grabbing Dean and shoving him against the wall. “Did you not use lube you idiot? Of course...we’re going to the doctor again.”

“Master-”

“It’s Sam,” he growled. “Put on some pants. We’re going. Now.”

  
  
  


“Geez, it’s been three hours,” said Sam when he was finally allowed into Dean’s room.

“Dean asked to undergo representation again. He’s Omega now,” said the doctor. Dean was finishing putting his pants back on as Sam threw up his hands. “Yeah. You two work out whatever this is.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you! First the no prep when you certainly know better and now you willingly  _ want _ to be Omega? You were Alpha! You could have had anything you wanted,” said Sam.

“Yeah well what I  _ want _ is to be your Omega so tough shit,” said Dean, getting right in Sam’s face. “If you don’t own me, I’m going to volunteer myself again back into servitude.”

“No way. You could wind up with a horrible owner,” said Sam.

“I’m just a slave. Why does that matter to you,” said Dean, brushing past him. “You obviously don’t want to be my master again.”

“Yeah, I don’t,” said Sam.

“Fuck you too,” said Dean reaching for the door when Sam caught his wrist. “I said-”

“You will not be a slave again,” said Sam. “I won’t allow it.”

“Oh you won’t? Good luck with that,” said Dean. Sam squeezed his hand and Dean was tugged backwards, Sam walking towards him until Dean’s back hit the wall. “If you don’t want me-”

“I never said I didn’t want you. I’ve wanted you from the second I laid eyes on you,” said Sam.

“You’re not making any sense. You had me,” said Dean.

“I owned you. I didn’t have you. But it was good enough. You weren’t somewhere else. I tried to be good in the bedroom but I understand I was...rude outside of it. To hide...feelings,” said Sam.

“You bought me as a slave...because you liked me...not as a slave…” said Dean.

“Yes.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything the second I got to your house?”

“Because you were so...worn down. You never would have believed me. I’ve so many times in subtle ways to get you to see. I’ve tried to give you liencey and let you come back to yourself, your real self, on your own,” he said.

“This is what I am. I like sex and I like having a home, Sam,” said Dean. 

“Alright,” he said. “But things have to be different.”

“...You wanna fuck?”

“Yes,” said Sam, dipping his head down to Dean’s ear. “Want me to claim you?”

Dean whipped his head back, staring up at Sam.

“Do you want to be my Omega? Have a...family?”

“I think we have different definitions of family,” said Dean, dropping his head.

“No. We don’t. We can have that dream you have in that head of yours,” said Sam, cupping Dean’s check, offering a gentle kiss. Dean melted into it, blinking open his eyes after a few moments. “Do you want to come home?”

“Yeah. I want to come home, Sam.”

  
  
  


“Harder,” growled Dean a few weeks later. Sam spanked Dean’s hole again with the belt and he gasped, gripping the sheets. “I thought I said harder.”

“I thought I’m the Alpha and I decided what you get,” said Sam. He tossed the belt aside and shoved his already hard cock into Dean’s puffy hole. Dean made a keening whine that had Sam thrusting hard and fast. He was already on edge and his knot started to swell quickly, Sam using the opportunity to knot fuck him. “Little Omega bitch. Take it.”

“Too big,” said Dean. 

“Not big enough in my opinion,” said Sam. He pushed in and pulled out, borderline too swollen to get back in Dean. He shoved fast and Dean howled, Sam’s knot locking them together. The tight heat of Dean’s muscles squeezing him frantically ripped Sam’s orgasm from him. “Fuck.”

He grunted as he spilled himself deep inside Dean, Dean’s muscles actively milking Sam’s cock for every last drop of cum.

“Fuck. Good Omega,” said Sam, laying down on Dean’s back, kissing over the mark on his neck. “You come?”

“I’m wearing a cock cage still you ass,” said Dean. “Can’t breathe.”

Sam rolled to his back, wrapping an arm around Dean so he lay back on him. Reaching down with one hand, Sam undid the cock cage and grabbed Dean’s cock, stroking it roughly. 

“Ask me for it,” said Sam, biting Dean’s ear softly. “Or I’ll get you so close and lock you back up in the cage.”

“Please Alpha. Please let me come, Sammy.”

“Do it.” Sam jerked his hand quickly and Dean came all over his stomach and chest, letting out a heaving pant as he came down from it. “Good ‘mega.”

“Alpha,” hummed Dean. Sam rolled them to their sides, Sam sitting up a little so he could look over and see Dean’s face. “Yeah?”

“Sammy?” he asked with a smile. He saw the blush wash over Dean’s face and his gaze quickly flicker away. “Is that my new nickname?”

“No. Sorry, Alpha.”

“Dean. What’d I tell you.”

“...S’different now. Partners,” said Dean, looking back at Sam. “No more apologizing.”

“No more property, De,” said Sam, kissing Dean’s cheek. “I like it. Sammy.”

“Me too,” said Dean. Sam lay down and kissed the back of Dean’s neck, Dean nudging himself backwards. 

“When this goes down, how about you wash up with a nice shower and I will cook you a steak dinner,” said Sam.

“You’re going to cook?” asked Dean. “You?”

“The Alpha cooking? What part of partners don’t you get yet Omega? You’re mine and I am yours, in everything,” said Sam.

“I get that. It’s just you’re a horrible chef,” said Dean. Sam chuckled into Dean’s shoulder, Dean letting out a small giggle. “I thought you did it on purpose when I first got here but the past few weeks I’ve learned you really just can’t cook.”

“Want to show me how then?” asked Sam. “I wash you up, you put on my sweats and then my handsome Omega can teach me a thing or two in the kitchen?”

“You had me at me teaching you how to make a decent meal,” said Dean.

“Love you, Omega.”

“Love you too, Sam.”


End file.
